Loving Claudia Donovan
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Sequel to my story Intriguing Claudia Donovan Now that Claudia has everything she's ever dreamed of, she feels like nothing could ever be bad again. is she right? or is there an evil lurking beneath the surface of this seemingly fairytale life?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Intriguing Claudia Donovan, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Myka smiled as she walked into the living room at the B&amp;B. Claudia and Jessica were curled up on the couch, sound asleep in eachother's arms. She sighed soflty as she watched them. She felt arms go around her waist and smiled, leaning back into her lover's arms.<p>

"Hey." She murmured softly so as to not wake the sleeping teenagers. she turned in Helena's arms and smiled up at her. Helena placed a hand on Myka's stomach.

"When do you think we should tell them that you're pregnant?" she asked running her fingers over myka's slightly distended tummy. Myka grinned.

"Tomorrow, at breakfast." she murmured, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Helena's lips. she smiled at her with a happy sigh.

claudia smile as she blinked herself awake. jessica was curled against her sound asleep. claudia glanced up at the clock and saw that it was past six, they had missed dinner. she sighed and gently shook jessica awake. she knew if she let her sleep much longer she wouldnt sleep tonight.

"Jessie, sweetie. its time to wake up." she murmured softly, gently shaking the other girl's shoulder. Jessica groaned and opened her eyes. she smiled up at claudia.

"hi beautiful." she murmured, stretching luxuriously. she groaned again and claudia grinned.

"hi." she said smiling. she leaned down to press her lips to the other girls and sighed when she heard jessica's stomach growl.

"food time?" she asked smiling. jessica nodded and they both heaved themselves off the couch. they padded into hte kitchen on bare feet and grinned when they saw lena standing there with plates of warm food.

"Yes!" they said in unison each grabbing a plate and giving her a quick thanks. lena smiled softly at them as she noticed that their auras were mingling. they were meant for eachother. the two girls ate quickly and after saying goodbye to lena decided to head over to the warehouse to see what was happening there.

they walked in and each quirked an eyebrow at the sight they saw. pete was shirtless and myka was groaning while steve blushed.

"Pete put your shirt back on." he said with a groan. "please."

jessica walked over and sighed.

"pete, why are you half naked in artie's office?" she asked, confused. steve groaned.

"Pete found out im gay and decided i needed a strip tease." he said, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

"Pete cmon, just cause hes gay doesnt mean he's attracted to you. maybe you're just not hot enough." she teased pete as myka begged him to put his shirt back on.

"hey man this is prime realestate if you know what i mean!" he joked, waving his hands at his body. jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt, throwing it in his face.

"Shirt. on. now." she ordered. pete sighed but complied with her request, pulling his shirt over his head.

"hey man, any time, okay." pete said to steve. steve sighed.

"Yeah, man not gonna happen." he replied shaking his head. just then artie walked in.

"We got a ping. and you're not gonna like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica was in shock, she was sure of it. Her father had found an artifact? How? Why would the universe do this to her now? She couldn't believe it.

"What do we do Artie?" Claudia asked, keeping a hand firmly clasped in Jessica's.

"Well, we go retrieve it. And by we I mean myself and Jessica. You all are to stay here." he said glaring at all of them. Jessica stared at him. He was asking her to face the man who'd said so many things, things you cant take back, not that he would want to. She nodded.

"Okay Uncle Artie. When do we leave?" she asked. Claudia gasped.

"Oh no! I'm going with you. No way in hell do I let her face this alone." She growled. Artie glared at her.

"No. She wont be alone, I'll be with her." He said.

"Psh yeah, you Mr. Sensitivity." she said sarcastically. Jessica put a hand on Claudia's knee.

"Claud, I need to do this, alone. I'm sorry. I- I love you." she whispered. Claudia nodded, she understood, she just didnt like it.

"Okay, I love you too. Always." she said softly. Jessica smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay enough of that, lets get going, that artifact could do some serious damage." Artie said. They pulled away from each other and Jessica smiled.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry its been so so long! I am planning on finishing this story now so hold on tight people, things are gonna get rough!<p> 


End file.
